Is Your Joke Still Funny? Rewrite
by XxX Warblers Girl XxX
Summary: There has never been someone who has looked deep into Sebastian's life, they have always judged him by what they see. They have never seen the pain that he hides, but when all his secrets come tumbling out. Who is there to pick up the pieces? This is a rewrite of Is Your Joke Still Funny. Rating may change?


Is Your Joke Still Funny? 2.0

**Misunderstood**

Summary: There has never been someone who has looked deep into Sebastian's life, they have always judged him by what they see. They have never seen the pain that he hides, but when all his secrets come tumbling out. Who is there to pick up the pieces? This is a rewrite of Is Your Joke Still Funny. Rating may change?

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee all characters belong to Ryan Murphy; I don't own any songs either.

**Warning**: Language and Sebastian abuse.

A/N: After some consideration, I have decided to rewrite Is Your Joke Still Funny? The story wasn't very well written, my writing styles have changed since ninth grade, and the story line was too fast paced for my liking. So I have decided to rewrite it.

If you have read the old one, feel free to read this rewrite! I most definitely will not be copying it word for word (no longer in first person) and I feel like the story line could be better well thought out, also the characters could be better kept in character.

And if haven't read Is Your Joke Still Funny, then you should definitely read this one and not the other one.

Love you guys!

Tiffany

* * *

><p>Everyone hates Sebastian Smythe. He is a spoiled, pompous asshole who seems to only care about what he can gain. A rich kid, a bully, <em>pathetic<em>. That is all he is. He's nothing more than that, and he most definitely isn't worth labeling as anything else. He is only worth the wealth of his family. If he wasn't a Smythe then he would be _nothing_. And he most certainly knows this. He has grown to believe it, and maybe even accepted it. He has to believe it; he had been reminded of it ever since he first learned to speak and to listen. It had been impaled into his head by his mother.

No one cared enough to ask him about the dark circles that were almost always under his eyes. No one bothered to ask about the bruises that littered most of his body. Sebastian used to wish for an end, a simple way out. But he could never gain enough courage to leave, not with the press watching his family so closely.

Besides, he deserved everything he got.

At first he told himself that none of this was his fault and that his mother had just a little too much to drink. He had never done anything wrong, not to his mother at least. He had been wrong to others of course, blackmail, bullying, you name it, he probably did it. It wasn't his fault; he was raised to get his way at any means necessary. Sebastian never knew that this wasn't the way to treat another human being, but in his year in Ohio he had learned that he was at fault.

It didn't matter though, right? He deserved every bit of it. That's what he was told, and those were the words that continuously plagued his mind.

_You deserve this_

Sebastian sat in the Lima Bean drinking his usual coffee order. He had made the ultimate decision to study at the Lima Bean from now on. His welcome at Dalton seemed to be running thin after the last stunt he had pulled. He pulled out his phone and opened a new text message.

_To: __**Blaine A.**_

_From: __**Sebastian**_

_Hey Blaine. Can you come to the Lima Bean? I need to talk to you._

_-Sebastian_

Sebastian's finger hovered over the send button. Was he really ready to apologize? Without thinking about it anymore, he pressed the send button. A wave of anxiety rushed over him. What had he done? He wasn't ready to apologize, what was he thinking? _'You dumbass' _he thought bitterly to himself. Before he could throw anymore insults at himself, his phone vibrated on the table.

_From: __**Blaine A.**_

_Yes. We'll be there in about five minutes. _

Sebastian read over the message a couple more times. We? Who was we? When he came to the realization, he almost slapped himself. Kurt of course. How dumb could he be? Sebastian brought his coffee cup to his lips and took a sip of the bitter drink. His green eyes continuously looked through the window for any sign of Blaine. A very familiar black Mercedes Benz pulled into the parking lot. Had it really been that long? Sebastian clicked the home button on his phone, _4:56_ flashed on the screen. Had he really been lost in thought for that long? Sebastian kept watching the car. He raised an eyebrow when he saw all four car doors open. Santana and some blonde girl he didn't recognize got out of the back seat. Blaine got out of the driver's side and his boyfriend with a serious case of the gay face exited the passenger side. The four of them started walking toward the door to the Lima Bean. Sebastian picked up his Advanced French book from the table and opened it up to a random page. He looked up when he finally noticed their presence at his usual table.

"Well little bitchlet, we're here. What did you want to talk about?" Santana snapped with her usual bitchy attitude. Sebastian closed the book and put it in his bag. He looked over at Blaine.

"Blaine, glad you could make it. Thank you for meeting with me," he said with little emotion on his face. Blaine nodded at Sebastian.

"Stop with all of the games, Smythe! You know that what you've done is wrong!" Santana exclaimed. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her.

"I believe I was speaking to Blaine. Could you please keep out of our conversation?" he asked politely. She glared at him, but kept her mouth shut.

"I know what I've done is wrong," Sebastian started, but before he could get any further with speaking, he was once again interrupted.

"Obviously," Kurt interrupted. His high pitched voice was laced with its usual bitchiness. Sebastian closed his eyes and counted back from ten, trying desperately to keep his snarky remarks to himself.

"What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry," he said quietly. All four of them froze. Santana looked like she was going to burst into a bitch fit.

"Oh hell no! You cannot do everything that you've done and then expect us to forgive you! First you almost blinded Blaine, then you tried to blackmail Rachel, and then Karofsky! You are a despicable human being who does deserve forgiveness," she scolded. Sebastian looked away from her and looked down at the table. _'She's right'_ he thought to himself _'I don't even deserve to apologize to them'_

"For too long I've treated everything like a big joke…and I'm sorry. I know I don't deserve to be forgiven. Blaine, I'm so sorry about your eye," Sebastian said softly while keeping his gaze on the table. Blaine looked down at Sebastian with sympathy. But with the look Santana was giving him, he knew that she would kill him if he forgave Sebastian.

"That means nothing to me," he spat. Sebastian nodded in understanding, still not looking up at any of them.

"If you cannot accept my apology then I am sorry for wasting your time," he responded. He stood from his seat and grabbed his school bag. After he slung his bag over his shoulder, Sebastian started walking out of the Lima Bean. The four New Directions followed him outside. Santana walked faster than the rest of the group. When she finally caught up with Sebastian, she grabbed his wrist harshly. Sebastian let out a gasp of pain. Santana noticed and squeezed harder.

"Listen here, Sebastian. Why don't you go kill yourself? It would make Karofsky happy. Hell it will make everyone happy. You're such a waste of space; you don't deserve to live," she spat. Sebastian shoved her away harshly.

"Maybe I will," he whispered. Sebastian pulled away from her and started walking toward his car. Blaine kept following him. When Sebastian unlocked his car, he opened the door and got in. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. The passenger side door open.

"Sebastian," it was Blaine. Sebastian turned and glared at him.

"Get the hell out of my car," he snapped. Blaine shook his head no. Sebastian let out a frustrated noise.

"What do you want? Did you come here to tell me I should kill myself? Did you come here to tell me that everyone is right that I'm a nuisance that I don't deserve to live?" he yelled. Blaine looked a bit taken back by Sebastian's sudden outburst.

"No Sebastian, she didn't mean-" Sebastian cut Blaine off.

"Yes, she did she meant every word! Why else would she say that?" Sebastian interrupted. Tears glazed over his green eyes.

"Close the door and get away from me!" he yelled. Blaine shook his head no again and closed the door.

"Go away!" a loud sob escaped Sebastian's lips

"No, Sebastian, stop acting like a child and let me talk to you," Blaine said. Sebastian glared at him through his tear stained eyes.

"Blaine, just leave. Santana was right I'm just a waste of space, I deserve to die. Blaine, please leave," Sebastian pleaded. Blaine sighed and opened the car door.

"Sebastian, I'm always here for you," he said quietly. When Blaine got out of the car, Sebastian put his car in reverse and drove off. He continued driving until he reached his safe haven, Dalton. When he reached the Junior parking lot, he parked his car and started making his way to the dorm rooms. Sebastian stomped up the stairs until he reached the top floor. He walked down the numbered hall until he reached room 334. He used his key to unlock his dorm room. When he finally managed to unlock the room, he opened the door. Sebastian slammed the door behind him. He slowly removed his blazer and tie. He took notice of every single bruise that littered the visible skin. Sebastian moved his hand to his white button up, he slowly unbuttoned the buttons. The skin that was left visible was covered in sickening black and blue bruises. White scars covered his wrist. A sigh escaped Sebastian's chapped lips.

"How did I let it get this bad?" he whispered to himself. A vibrating noise echoed through the room. Sebastian jumped at the sound. The phone in his bag kept ringing. He trudged over to his bed and looked through his bag. The phone was located at the bottom of the bag. After he finally reached it, Sebastian looked through the missed calls and text messages.

_Sixteen Missed Calls: __**Mother**_

_Messages from: _**Blaine A., Mother, Father, Jonathan, Andrew, and Jeff S. **

He pressed on Blaine's text and read through his message.

**_Blaine A: _**

_Hey Sebastian. I'm just texting to check up on you. How are you doing?_

Sebastian pressed the delete button next to his name. He really didn't want to talk to Blaine, especially not right now. He scrolled to the next message

**_Mother: _**

_SEBASTIAN GRANT SMYTHE! ANSWER YOUR PHONE GODDAMMIT! _

Sebastian felt a shiver run down his spine. He looked over his next message.

**_Father:_**

_Sebastian, your mother's calling me. She needs to get in contact with you. Please answer her or call her back as soon as you can_

Sebastian opened a new text message.

**_To: Father_**

_I've been doing homework. I'm sorry I haven't been answering her. Do you know what she wants? _

He sent the message and opened the next one.

**_Jonathan: _**_Answer your mother. _

Who the fuck was he to tell him to answer his mother? Sebastian glared at the phone and opened a new text message.

**_To: Jonathan _**

_Fuck off. You aren't my father. You're just my mom's boy toy. I think I may have more balls than you and I'm the one who's gay. _

With a satisfied smirk on his face, he sent the message. His phone vibrated again.

**_Father:_**

_It's fine, Seb. She won't tell me what she wants, I figure it would be to arrange plans for this weekend. I'm about to go into a meeting, I'll call you when I get off work. I love you. _

Sebastian smiled at the message. His father always knew what to say to make him happy. Sebastian looked back at the messages and click on the one from Andrew.

**_Andrew:_**

_Hey Sebby. I know I'm not supposed to contacting you, but I miss you. I miss hearing your voice. I miss seeing your eyes flutter shut in pleasure. I miss the way you felt around me. I miss hearing you scream my name. Bastian, I want you back, no, I need you back. I will have you back no matter what. You're mine, understand. Text me your location or I'll come and find you. _

Sebastian's breath hitched. Andrew wasn't supposed to contact him until Sebastian contacted him. That was the rule of being one of the famous Smythe one night stands. Deciding that it was better to ignore it, Sebastian opened the last text message from Jeff.

**_Jeff S.:_**

_Hey, can we talk? I really need a friend right now. _

Sebastian's eyes widened. _'Don't all the warblers hate me?' _he asked to himself. Jeff obviously had all of the other warblers to talk to. Out of all of the others, why would Jeff choose him? Sebastian opened a new text.

**_To: Jeff S._**

_Sure. Do you want to come to my dorm or me come to yours? _

When the message sent, his phone immediately started ringing.

**_Call from: _****_Mother_**

He quickly denied the call. There was no way that he would answer his mother, not when his friend was having problems. His phone vibrated with a new text message.

**_Jeff S.: _**

_Your dorm. I'll be there in three. _

Sebastian walked over to his dresser and grabbed the first long sleeve shirt he could find. He pulled the dark green fabric over his head and adjusted it on his body. He pulled out another drawer and grabbed a pair of grey sweats. He pulled them on quickly. Walking over to his bed, Sebastian grabbed his phone and placed it on his nightstand. He wanted to give Jeff his full attention. There was a knock on his dorm room door. Standing from his bed, Sebastian walked over to his door and opened it. Jeff stood in the doorway, his blonde hair was disheveled. His brown eyes were red and puffy. Tear tracks stained his cheeks.

"Jeff, come on in," Sebastian pulled Jeff into his room. Jeff walked over to Sebastian's bed and sat down. He put his head in his hands, his body shaking with silent sobs. Sebastian sat next to the blonde teen and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jeff, it'll be okay. We'll figure out whatever problem there is," Sebastian tried to sooth. He had no experience doing this for anyone, so he couldn't help that he was awkward. Jeff sat up and looked into Sebastian's green eyes.

"Seb, if I told you something, would you promise not to hate me?" he asked timidly. Sebastian nodded; a look on confusion was evident on his features.

"Jeff, I could never hate you," he reassured. Jeff bit his lip and took a deep breath.

"I'm gay," he said quickly. Sebastian smiled lightly and hugged him. Jeff's eyes went wide and hugged him back.

"Jeff, I'm happy you told me," Sebastian told him. Jeff's face lit up. He let out a sigh of relief.

"You're the first person I've told. I didn't know who else I could tell. I don't know how the others will react," he explained with a panicked look in his eyes. Sebastian nodded at him and pulled away from the hug.

"Jeff, no matter what I will have your back through all of this. I'm sure the other warblers will be supportive of you," he affirmed. Jeff smiled at Sebastian and stood from the bed.

"Thank you, Seb. You do know that the warblers aren't mad at you right? You can come and hang out with us if you want. We miss you," he said. Sebastian nodded, a small smile formed its way onto his face.

"I'll come and hang out when I can." Jeff leaned down and hugged the other warbler. When Jeff let go, Sebastian stood from the bed.

"Good, I'll leave you alone now. I'll see you later," Jeff jogged to the door and opened it. Sebastian gave a small wave as Jeff left the room. He looked over at his nightstand to see his phone ringing. With an annoyed sigh, he grabbed his phone.

"What?" he snapped to the person on the other line.

_"__Sebastian Grant Smythe, why haven't you been answering your phone?" _his mother scolded. Sebastian let out an annoyed huff.

"I was busy," Sebastian said vaguely.

_"__When I call, I expect you to answer me. You understand? Or do I need to get Jonathan to get my point across?" _Sebastian gulped. He wasn't afraid of Jonathan, he was afraid of what Jonathan could do to him. His mother had him wrapped around her little finger, and he would do anything for his mother.

"Yes ma'am, I understand. What do you need?" Sebastian asked hesitantly. He knew better than to tell him mother no.

_"__You're coming home tomorrow. We need to have a _talk _about your behavior lately," _she ordered. He gulped. Having a talk with his mother usually involved her drinking alcohol and screaming at him until she got bored.

"Okay. What time?" Sebastian hesitated with his words. He really didn't want to go home this weekend. He wanted a weekend to himself for once.

_"__Before dinner." _Letting out a sigh, Sebastian let out a noise of agreement. _"What was that?" _his mother's voice snapped.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be there. I'll see you then, bye," he rushed out, not wanting to talk to his mother any longer. He hung up the phone before his mother could say anything else. He flung his phone across the room.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. FUCK!" he yelled. Sebastian put his head in his hands. He pulled on his hair. "Why did I say yes? Why? Why? Why?" frustration was evident in his voice. A knock on his door brought him out of his ranting.

"Go away!" he shouted to the door. The sound of footsteps let him know that the person had left. Sebastian grabbed his phone and pressed the lock button. **_11:04 _**blared on the screen. Was it really that long? Had this day really been that wasted? Sebastian stood from his bed and pulled the blankets back. He laid down and pulled the blankets back over himself. His green eyes fluttered closed and allowed sleep to take over his body.


End file.
